


Hidden

by Liron_aria



Series: You Rise With The Sun, I Rise With The Moon [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hide and Seek, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Zuko… It’s hide-and-seek with your five-year-old son and daughter, not a night raid. You don’t have to take it so seriously.”</p>
<p>Fire Lord Zuko, tall and proud and wise, firm and fair ruler of the Fire Nation, frowned slightly at his wife. “Zara and Telon take it seriously. I should, too.”</p>
<p>“Zuko. We’re hiding behind tapestries outside the Midsummer Hall while our children run around this wing of the palace looking for us. There’s pretty much nothing serious about this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published foray into the A:TLA fandom, and my second at writing anything resembling romance. Hopefully, I don't do too badly!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any associated characters. Zara and Telon are my own invention, as is the idea behind this story.
> 
> With that said, please, sit back and enjoy!

Zuko hissed as the drapes shifted and a familiar woman stepped beside him. “Katara!”

“Shh!” Katara hissed back, “You’ll give us away!”

“This is _my_ hiding spot! Find your own!”

Katara leveled him an unimpressed look and crossed her arms. “There’s plenty of room for the both of us.”

Zuko scowled, about to make a reply, when he heard footsteps nearby. He stiffened, pressing himself back against the wall and clapped a hand over Katara’s mouth, forcing her back as well. Katara drummed her fingers against the wall as the footsteps passed, contemplating licking Zuko’s hand.

As if reading her mind, Zuko snatched his hand away, the corners of his lips turning down as he attempted to look dignified.

Katara stifled a giggle.

“What?” Zuko muttered, an embarrassed flush creeping up his neck.

Katara linked her arm with his and leaned against him. “Oh, Zuko… It’s hide-and-seek with your five-year-old son and daughter, not a night raid. You don’t have to take it so seriously.”

Fire Lord Zuko, tall and proud and wise, firm and fair ruler of the Fire Nation, frowned slightly at his wife. “Zara and Telon take it seriously. I should, too.”

“Zuko. We’re hiding behind tapestries outside the Midsummer Hall while our children run around this wing of the palace looking for us. There’s pretty much nothing serious about this.”

The expression that crossed Zuko’s face warned Katara that what followed would probably merit addition to the every-growing List of Sucky Things From Zuko’s Childhood That Need To Be Rectified.

Zuko looked away.

Katara was having none of it. “Oh, no you don’t. What is it?”

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid.”

“I am your wife, Zuko, I don’t _care._ Tell me,” the waterbender urged.

Zuko sighed. “I just… I don’t want them growing up thinking I didn’t give them my all. That I thought they were… unimportant, or that I didn’t love them -“

“Zuko!” Katara reached up to cup her husband’s face in her hands. “Zuko, they would never think that about you.”

“You don’t know that,” Zuko insisted stubbornly, “It’s not like my father was a great role model. What if I mess up?”

“Zara and Telon love you, Zuko,” Katara replied patiently, her blue gaze boring into him, “They _adore_ you, and they know you love them. Playing with them isn’t about proving anything, it’s about having fun, laughing, and _enjoying_ yourselves. Didn’t you ever play hide-and-seek with Ursa?”

Zuko shook his head slightly, his lips twisting down. “If she did, I don’t remember it. Even when she did play with me, she was always very graceful and dignified, not the -“

“Uncultured peasant type?” Katara finished wryly.

“ - Hide-and-seek type,” Zuko replied, his brow furrowing. “Who said that? Have the nobles been-“

Katara stepped back, waving dismissively, “It’s nothing I can’t handle, my Lord.”

Her voice was arch, her posture bold and commanding. She was every inch a worthy Fire Lady, and Zuko couldn’t understand how some of the nobles at court couldn’t see it.

“I’m sure you’ll set them straight, my Lady,” he replied with a faint smile.

Before Katara could reply, the tapestry was yanked away and a wave of cold water splashed over them amidst cries of “We found you! We found you!”

“Oh no!” Katara said swooning dramatically, “We’ve been found! Zuko, save us!”

“What -“ Zuko blinked rapidly as Katara fell into his grasp, one arm flung over her eyes. “Katara, what-“

Zara and Telon, the little miscreants, giggled at their father’s comical expression, a wriggly ball of water forming under Telon’s palm.

Katara peeked from under her arm and flicked her fingers, splashing the water from their clothes back onto the children.

“ _Eee!_ Mommy!”

Katara laughed, springing from Zuko’s arms, water gathering at her fingertips. “Mommy’s gonna get you!”

Zara and Telon shrieked with laughter, bolting behind their father’s legs. “Daddy, save us!”

Zuko spluttered as he caught Katara’s wave full in the face. “Katara!”

The water bender gathered more water in front of her, a wicked expression on her face, her bright eyes dancing with mischief.

“Uh-oh,” Zara said with a gulp.

Zuko reached down to clasped his children’s hands. “I think there’s only one thing for it, don’t you?”

Zara and Telon nodded quickly.

“ _Run!_ ”


End file.
